Only Time
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: A sweet little spin off from Insomnia Sirius and Lupin gets back together (slash)


**Only Time**

**By: Grey Wolf**

**Disclaimer**: 'Only time' belongs to Enya. Harry Potter and company belong to JK. Rowling. Both are great artists in their own fields and I am but an untalented fanfic writer that creates out of their genius. I would be a better writer if I gave up my slash and yaoi ways but that would be giving up a part of my soul, I'm a gay guy trapped in a girl body, okay not that bad but yaoi and slash is the only real joy in my life and I won't give it up, even for my so called friends that only reads my work when she's watched and forced. Oops I'm ranting =^-^'= sorry.

**Note: **This ties in with my fic insomnia, though this is not that angsty. A pure and true and pretty little Sirius/Lupin fic. I was not gonna use a song for this one but then I found the lyrics and it just flowed into the fic. I haven't heard the song in ages but I love the words. Anyway this comes into the Harry Potter story in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' where Dumbledore tells Sirius to go live if Remus. =^-^= Now there's a plot I couldn't ignore.

* * *

_Who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only Time…_

I breathe in the sent of the flowers around his home, of the trees and leaves and the fresh air. The cottage was surrounded with wildflowers and the smell was thick, rich and sweet and the sun was warm on my skin. Ah only my dear Remus could live in a place as peaceful and beautiful as this one was. For once since my escape I feel save and free. I felt like I had come home.

_And who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose?_

_Only time…_

  I approach the front door; it was of heavy dark wood, rich in texture and its dark colour. It had a skilled carve work of a howling wolf and I found it amusing that he would have his one great fear, the wolf inside, on his front door.  I ran my hand over the carving and lifted my hand to knock. I was terrified of what waited for me on the other side of the door. What if he didn't want me there? What if he still hated me? What if, what if?

_Who can say why your heart sighs,_

_As your love flies?_

_Only time…_

He opens the door and I feel my heart give a little jump. He was standing there in only a pair of Muggle jeans and for a moment I couldn't help but run my eyes quickly over him; He was still as perfect as he had been when we where in school. Our eyes meet and he smiles friendly at me, causing my heart to melt. 

_And who can say why your heart cries,_

_When your love dies?_

_Only time…_

"Hi, I didn't expect you so soon." He says after a moment or two of blissful silence of staring and he leads me into his house. It was as warm and friendly as he was, modest but cosy and liveable. I could live in this house forever and a day if I had too, as long as I had Remus here with me to warm the long winter nights by the large fireplace and to sleep in late with in the sweet spring mornings.

_Who can say when the roads meet,_

_That love might be,_

_In your heart_.  

I feel the familiar pangs of worry again as I look at his lovely form as he pulls on a sweater. He had loved me a long time ago but did he still feel the same way? All the possibilities ran through my head and heart; he loves me, he doesn't, he cares, he forgot, he has someone else.

_And who can say when the day sleeps,_

_If the night keeps all your heart?_

_Night keeps all your heart…_

The last thought hurt the most, what if he had someone who loved him as much or even more than I do? How could I ever tell him I loved him with my whole soul if he had someone else? I had been locked away so long that I nothing of what had been going on in his live, I had abandoned him to the world with out a friend or lover to protect him and now I show up and want him to love me again? Oh what a fool I must be.

_Who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose?_

_Only time…_

Our eyes met again and I tried to read his emotions, all I saw was joy, love and… fear? Was he afraid of me? Or was he afraid of getting hurt again? My heart bled to see him so unsure, so helpless; like he had been when I saw him change into the Beast for the first time. After that I had held him for hours while he cried for the shear hopelessness of his fate. I had held him many times after that too. And kissed him and told him that I loved him and that I always would. I had meant every word I said.

_And who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only time…_

Hours pass in civil conversation; it was mostly about him and what had happened after I had been caught. We sat on the sofa, polity apart on our own corners and the tension thick between us. It would break soon; I could feel it built to a point. How long could it build before, before.

 _Who knows?_

_Only time…_

Remus stood up to get us a refill and our hands brushed against each others. He has as warm as I had remembered him and as our eyes met so soon too did our lips. He was as sweet and tender as he had ever been. As we pulled away for air he's eyes met mine.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore." I said I barely a whisper and he shook is head

"A werewolf only has one mate, and I am yours forever and ever."

I pulled him into an embrace and ran my hand through his hair. He was mine. He belonged to me and I to him and we would be together, just like it was meant to be. I told him all the word I ever wanted to, and I would continue to tell him into all eternity, that I was his for all time.

_Who knows?_

_Only time…_

The End


End file.
